Baryonyx
Baryonyx= The Baryonyx, or Bary, (ba-ree-on-IX) (heavy claw) is a medium-sized theropod with long crocodilian jaws. It is one of the dinosaurs that spawns most commonly as an NPC. It has the ability to swim like a Spinosaurus, but lacks the hit points, and can only hold its breath for 60 seconds (in real life, it did not dive, but rather wade). It is unlocked by surviving 5 days as a herbivore. Appearance Its base color is completely gray in color, with its underbelly being an ocean blue color. It has slightly darker blue spots speckled around the base of its body. It has black claws with pale brown ankle padding. On the tip of its tail, it has gray small feathers sticking out, along with on the top of its forehead and small black eyes on its face. Strategy The Baryonyx has decent stats and a fast movement speed. This makes Baryonyx great in hit-and-run tactics. As a result, it can outrange any dinosaur without getting hit. |-|Version 2= Information The second version of the Baryonyx. It is green with a longer snout than the other two versions of the dinosaur and is quite stiff for a creature that came out at the time, lacking even an eating animation. Trivia * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Version 1= Information The original model for the Baryonyx; Mint green in color. Trivia * Like all blocky and old models, it lacks animation. |-|Kaiju= |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial / Aquatic |cost = 5000 |event = Movie |available = Limited |tradeable = Yes |baby_health = 220 |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = 1068 |baby_damage = 25 |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = 122 |baby_speed = 27 / 33 |juvenile_speed = ? / ? |adult_speed = 16 / 20 |defense = 15 |oxygen = 60 |moistness = None |growth = 0.5 |description = The Kaiju Baryonyx is based off on Godzilla from the 1998 movie, “Godzilla.” |height = 11 |length = 32 |weight = 4000 |date = 2015 |made_by = Mystery_Block }} Information Kaiju Baryonyx is a skin based on Godzilla from the movie, Godzilla (1998). It also has +120 more health than a regular Baryonyx while elder. It is one of the few dinosaurs that is featured in Chicken Engineer’s 2nd game, Attack on Kaiju. Its roaring differs from regular Baryonyx, being roars from the 1998 Godzilla. Appearance It is a dull blue color, it also has the dark blue scutes sticking out from its back. It also has a line of light blue above its amber eyes and has big dark grey claws on each foot. Trivia * It has a remake and is most likely going to be added to the game soon. |-|Birthday= Information Birthday Baryonyx or Birthday Bary was a limited skin sold from March 20th to March 25th, 2017 to celebrate Dinosaur Simulator's 2nd birthday. Appearance The skin is a Baryonyx made of vanilla cake batter with blue frosting on its back and lower jaw. It has rainbow sprinkles on its chin, legs, and sides of its body, and a similar miniature birthday cake on its back with D and S decorations on top of it, surrounding a ChickenEngineer cake topper. The Birthday Baryonyx is also wearing a red party hat. |-|Giant Albino= Information The Giant Albino Baryonyx is a much larger, whiteish-grey, red-eyed Baryonyx based off of “Rudy” from Ice Age 3. It is one of the rarest non-mega/albino skins of the game. It was available during the 2015 Ice Age Event costing . It's one of the highest demand skins in the game, due to its rarity, but has been slowly decreasing. This skin was remodeled by servez_2build and supernob123. This significantly increased its demand and value. It is now becoming if not already as valuable as the notorious Megavore and Albino Terror, ranging to 8 Phoenix Achillobators at worth. If needed, the GAB can range an Albino Terror. Trivia * Completely based off of Rudy from the film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. |-|Fossil= Information The Fossil skin for the Baryonyx. It is one of the only fossil skins with quality animations along with Fossil Tyrannosaurus and Fossil Utahraptor. It has an extremely big range if in the right hands it can range a mammoth. The location of it can be found on this page Fossil List. Appearance It is completely pale yellow in color but its pupils are floating glowing orange. When in idle animation, it looks around then hangs its jaw loose. Trivia * This skin is part of the Fossil Skin Collection. * This skin was part of the Black Friday 2017 and Halloween 2017 and 2018 Events and could be obtained by finding it around the map. * The fossil skin is not tradeable, unlike many others. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Theropods Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Spinosaurids Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Halloween Event (2017) Category:Saurischians Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Missing Stats Category:Black Friday 2018